169th Training Centre (Ukraine)
The 169th Training Centre is an division-sized training formation of the Ukrainian Ground Forces. The Training Centre's main task is to prepare young professionals and personnel under contract to the Army Forces of Ukraine. Great Patriotic War The 169th Training Centre is the successor of the 5th Guards Zvenigorod Order of the Red Banner and Alexander Suvorov Second Degree Airborne Division (ru:5-я гвардейская воздушно-десантная дивизия). The division was formed in the Moscow area по приказу ставки ВГК on the base of the 42-го, 9th Airborne Corps with three airborne brigades (20th, 21st, 22nd) in December 1942. Its fighting way began in December 1942. It comprised the 1st, 11th, 16th Infantry and the 6th Artillery Regiment. The division fought from Stalingrad across Ukraine to the Austrian town of Amstetten, Lower Austria. Division representatives Sergeants V.Alohin, V.Sydelnykov, O.Arystahov, I.Mamalyhin, took part in the consolidated 3rd Ukrainian Front Victory Day parade on 24 June 1945. During the war the division was more than 1922 kilometers of roads in Russia, Ukraine, Moldova, Romania, Hungary and Austria. During the entire period of the war guardsmen killed and 29,830 captured 12,806 enemy soldiers. It destroyed 1,263 tanks, 876 guns, 23 assault guns, 102 armored vehicles, 4,376 vehicles, 8 aircraft. For courage and heroism in battle with the enemy thousand soldiers were awarded orders and medals, and 26 of them were awarded the title "Hero of the Soviet Union" . Cold War From 1 July 1946 the division was reorganized as the 12th separate Rifle Brigade. On 1 November 1953 the Brigade was reorganized as the 112th Guards Rifle Division (165th, 354th, 358th Infantry and 467th artillery regiment). Since 1957 the division was a motor rifle division, and on 1 November 1959 the formation was relocated to the village. From 1962 it was designated the 112th Guards Motor Rifle Training Division, and in 1968 it became the 48th Guards Tank Training Division.V.I. Feskov et al 2004, 99. On 1 December 1987, the division was renamed the 169th Guards Training Centre (known as the "Desna")/169 district training center for junior professionals tank troops. Ukrainian Service In 1992 osoboovyy warehouse training center one of the first taken the oath of allegiance to the people of Ukraine. October 4, 1994 training center was handed battle flag. The centre may have been transferred to the 1st Guards Army after the independence of Ukraine.Duncan JIR 4/97, 163. Colonel НУРУЛЛІНУ Рауфу Шайхулловичу - начальникові 169-го окружного навчального центру підготовки молодших спеціалістів (танкових військ) 1-го армійського корпусу Одеського військового округу was promoted to Major-General (Decree 792/95). Colonel МАКАВЧУКУ Федору Федоровичу - начальникові 169th District навчального центру підготовки молодших спеціалістів (танкових військ) Північного оперативного командування Ukrainian Ground Forces; was promoted to Major-General, in a decree dated 23 August 1998.http://zakon4.rada.gov.ua/laws/show/925/98 Several dozen officers, warrant officers and soldiers under contract training center participated in peacekeeping missions in the military forces under UN: Yugoslavia, Lebanon, Kuwait, Iraq, Sierra Leone. The Division itself is the direct heir of the 5th Guards Airborne Division during the Second World War. From the Division during the war were the 11th Infantry and the 6th Artillery Regiment. Units *five training regiments, Т-64, *включает 6 учебный полк РВ и А *28th Training Battalion (Airmobile Forces) In 1998 the 28th Training Battalion of Airmobile Forces was relocated to Mykolaiv. In 2005 the Battalion was relocated to urban-type settlement Desna, Chernihiv Oblast. *354 умп, 300 утп, 554 убатс- возможно центрального подчинения References Category:Military units and formations of Ukraine Category:Military units and formations established in 1987